Cellular phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other communication devices come in a variety of mechanical configurations. Some devices are relatively straight having their microphones and ear transducers available for use at all times. Such devices are often referred to as “candy bar” devices. Other devices are configurable into multiple positions or configurations depending on the current mode of the device. For example, devices, such as the i90c, i95cl, V60, V66, V70, and Timeport P8097 phones that are commercially available from Motorola, Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill., U.S.A. (hereinafter “Motorola”), are configurable into two positions, a closed position in which the device's microphone and ear transducer are adjacent one other to place the device in a standby mode (e.g., capable of receiving phone calls, but not placing them) and an open position in which the device's microphone and ear transducer are adequately separated to place the device in an in-use mode (e.g., capable of receiving and placing phone calls).
Communication devices such as Motorola's i90c, i95cl, V60, V66, and Timeport P8097 phones are configurable into their open and closed positions by rotating one part of the phone containing the ear transducer about a hinge relative to another part of the phone containing the microphone, wherein the rotation occurs in a plane perpendicular to a plane containing the part of the phone housing the microphone. Such phones or devices are typically referred to as “clamshell” or “flip” devices. Communication devices such as Motorola's V70 phone are configurable into their open and closed positions by similarly rotating the part of the phone containing the ear transducer relative to another part of the phone containing the microphone; however, in these devices, the rotation occurs in a plane substantially parallel to a plane containing the part of the phone housing the microphone. Devices such as Motorola's V70 phone may be referred to as “twist” or “rotational” devices. Re-configurable devices are used primarily to minimize the size of the device while the device is in its standby mode (closed position), while providing a more conventional phone or device feel to the user when the device is in its in-use mode (open position).
Other proposed designs for re-configurable wireless devices include the use of dual keypads. In such devices, one keypad (external keypad) is exposed to the device user when the device is in its closed position and another keypad (internal or covered keypad) is exposed only when the device is in its open position. One advantage to the use of dual keypads is that they simplify the user interface of the wireless device. Specifically, a user can dial or access the interface without reconfiguring the device (e.g., opening the flip cover). Another advantage to the use of dual keypads is that the wireless device manufacturer can make the device's display larger. A larger display allows more information to be viewed when the device is in the open position.
Re-configurable phones are typically designed to include a position detector, such as a conventional Hall effect sensor, to detect the current configuration of the device and software that enables the phone to automatically receive an incoming call upon opening the phone or terminate an ongoing call upon closing the phone. For example, most flip phones generate an off-hook signal and thereby accept an incoming voice call responsive to the phone user opening the flip phone. Such phones also generate an on-hook signal and thereby terminate a current voice call responsive to the phone user closing the flip phone. However, re-configurable devices do not provide for automatic initiation of outgoing communications responsive to the phone's configuration. That is, when a user wishes to place a call using a flip phone with an external keypad, the user must still press the “SEND” button on either the phone's external keypad or internal keypad to initiate the call. Such a requirement to press the “SEND” button can cause frustration for users that complete dialing a phone number on the external keypad of a dual keypad phone, but forget to press the “SEND” button before opening the flip cover and positioning the phone adjacent their head in expectation of beginning the call. Also, such a requirement extends the time that a user may be distracted from more important activities, such as driving, when placing mobile phone calls.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for initiating a communication from a re-configurable wireless communication device that provide for automatic initiation of the communication responsive to a mechanical reconfiguration of the wireless device.